


Requests and Mistakes

by DLoss



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dom/sub, Jerry's into humiliation, M/M, Rick Being an Asshole, Sorry Not Sorry, This is legit terrible, poor excuse to punish jerry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLoss/pseuds/DLoss
Summary: Jerry has some predilections that Beth can't (read: wont) fulfill. Or so Rick overhears.Jerry doesn't mean for it to happen.Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously non-canon. They probably feel slightly OOC and I'm sorry. I needed to unwind and Jerry is such a pansy I had to. 
> 
> In part inspired by the fic - 2 Samuel 7:14 by eastcoastlighthouse
> 
> I made up Glarffion and other random things on the spot.

This… this had not gone to plan, Rick admitted to himself as he almost collapsed into his chair and produced a box of cigarettes out of his pocket. He frowned at it.

It was soaked in blood.

“Can’t even… Couldn’t even die without fucking me over, huh?” He asked of the pile of flesh and slick yellow blood on the floor. He glared at it as he opened the box anyway and found the least contaminated smoke and put it between his lips. He had to wipe his hand on his coat after pitching the rest in the direction of the garbage can. He lit it and took a long drag.

He leaned forward while exhaling and growled a few expletives under his breath. So much for not needing to get hammered this week. Well. More hammered than usual.  
Morty was on a school trip and Summer had gone to college.

Rick had hoped that creating a Frankenstein type hybrid with actual intelligence to distract him would be a good idea. All had been fine right up until it went right into existential crisis and Rick had to kill it with the hammer that was now lodged in what he would generously describe a skull. The sound of the door opening and closing through the wall indicated that Beth was home and, judging by the following noises, in need of wine.

He took a long draught of his own alcohol from his flask and tried to remember what was in it. Something from Earth. So, nowhere near strong enough.  
He could go for some K-Lax right about now.

He heard Jerry and Beth talking in the kitchen through the wall, in low voices, as Rick considered cleaning up the floor. He sighed, grabbed a dissolvent cube from the shelf and tossed it onto the floor and pulled off his coat and, looking at the blood on his shirt in disgust, his shirt and dumped them into the washed as he moved through the door into the kitchen.

Beth turned to look at him with a warm smile and a “Dad!”

Jerry barely responded apart from jumping in surprise and then looking at him with his normal stupid frown.

“Hey sweetie.” He smiled. She went to hug him and he stopped her.

“Don’t, I’m sweaty and blo-urp-ody.” He said without explanation. It drew a questioning glance from Jerry as he crossed to the fridge, but Beth nodded.

“So am I.” She sighed. “Five surgeries today, I’m exhausted.”

Rick grabbed a bottle of cold water and suppressed his smile of pride.

“Saving lives.” He nodded, grasping her shoulder. “That’s my girl.”

“Saving horses lives.” Jerry muttered across the island and Rick barely stopped himself from snarling the scathing retort on his tongue. Beth had one all lined up just fine.

“I’m doing washing, if you need anything done and don’t mind pigeon and Glarffion blood.” Rick told them tightly as he left the room.

Beth and Jerry went back to arguing as he let the door close and crossed to the mess on the floor and poured the water onto the dissolvent cube. It bubbled and expanded and started breaking down the flesh and blood into a much more manageable mess. He stripped off his wife-beater, pants and shoes and dumped them in the washer and turned it on.

Then he found a bottle of Kalanthian wine in the cupboard and poured himself a glass and leaned against the washer in his boxers while it filled. He could hear Beth and Jerry’s argument dying down through the door, Jerry’s apologies barely audible compared to Beth’s clear and concise annoyance.  
He rolled his eyes and assured himself he was nowhere near drunk enough for this… _world_ right now.

 ---

Silence in the kitchen for a long moment, bar the sound of the washer turning over through the wall, and the sound of wine pouring into the glass as Beth made herself another one. Jerry watched the red liquid fill the glass to near the top. Beth, in tight lipped silence, corked the bottle and returned it to the shelf.

Jerry figured five apologies was enough and pressed his hands into the bench awkwardly, standing so as to hide the outline of his half hard cock from the argument.

“Beth.” He started slowly. “Have… Have you thought about our discussion from last week?”

Beth sat her glass heavily on the kitchen bench and sighed loudly.

“This again?” She asked.

“It’s just… Maybe it would help-”

“You really want me to spank you while I’m angry with you, Jerry?” She asked, irritably.

“Well…” He said slowly. Beth put her free hand up to her eyes and shook her head.

“Jerry, we’ve had this discussion already.” She said. “And I’m sorry, but I just don’t feel… comfortable.”

Jerry sighed in disappointment. Trying to think of anything to convince her.

“It’s just…” He hesitated. “Maybe it would help us in the-”

“Stop, Jerry.” Beth snapped, taking another mouthful of wine. “Do you really think ‘spicing it up’ is going to save this?” She asked, her volume climbing.

Jerry felt that remark like a knife to the heart.

“Beth… I… it doesn’t have to be that…” He tried desperately to think of something to say. “But…”

“But what, Jerry?” She asked. “What, you want me to make you lick my boot, too?”

Jerry blinked and would have like to say he was both surprised and disinterested, but that was only half true.

“Want me to strap on a dick and put it in your ass, like Dave did back at college?” She added, her voice dripping with frustration.

“Beth…” He said, almost pleading with her. He could feel regret and panic incoming and he tried to ignore them to keep a level head.

“Jerry, no.” Beth said firmly, grabbing the bottle of wine from the shelf. “I’m sorry. I can’t give you what you want. Like you can’t give me what I need.” Jerry felt himself deflate. “If…” She sounded like she hesitated. Jerry was staring at the floor, fighting tears. “If you want to find someone else to ask. I’m okay with that. Just…” She sighed again. “Just don’t ask again.”

Jerry stared at the floor in silence and disappointment, feeling both deeply hurt and highly stupid. He stayed there until he heard Beth close the door to the bedroom. Silently wondering if he was sleeping on the couch tonight. The sound of the garage door opening and a hose running startled him out of his thoughts and he frowned. He took a few steps and opened the door to Ricks gara- no _his_ garage.

Rick was standing in just his boxers, bottle of some sort of – he assumed alcohol – in one hand and the hose in the other. The jet of water aimed at the pool of yellow – he assumed blood – on the floor.  
It was not a small pool.

“Jesus Rick, what happened in here?!” He asked shrilly, looking passed Rick at the dimming street to make sure no-one was looking.

Rick glanced over his shoulder with an expression of strained tolerance before turning back to the job at hand.

“Jerry, if I -urp- if I explained half the shit I do in here your brain would explode.” Rick told him flatly and took a long pull from his bottle.

Jerry had no idea how Rick, who drank and snacked constantly, could keep himself looking like he did. He was older, sure, and he was lanky, but he was lean. He was whipcord strong and Jerry had seen him exhibit surprising strength. Rick glanced around at him again, suspicion on his face. The last remnants of the yellow blood seeping into the lawn.

“You need something, Jerry?” Rick asked, turning off the hose and letting it drop to the ground.

“Huh, oh, no… I-”

“Want me to yell at you, too?” He asked, managing to stifle a burp. Jerry was surprised and confused by the question and it must have shown. “Seems like Beth has finished.”

“Ahh, no, that’s-” Jerry tried to laugh it off nervously before Rick took two steps towards him and interrupted.

“Or did you come for a spanking?” Rick asked, his usually discomforting smile turning downright cruel. Jerry took a step backwards and hit the washer, freezing as he registered what Rick had said.

_Ohgodohgodohgod_ … _Had he heard?_

Rick was waiting in silence; his cruel smile and unflinching eye contact almost challenging Jerry to reply. Jerry felt like he was sweating. It was suddenly far too hot in here. His heart was probably not meant to be beating in his mouth.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…_

He tried to form a sentence resembling “ _What the fuck, Rick?”_ but it came out in a jumble of sound.

A laugh huffed from Ricks chest. He took a pull from his bottle and broke eye contact. Jerry felt like he’d been released from a trap.

“Fuck off, Jerry.” Rick added, turning to move towards his desk.

Jerry sagged; flustering and in shock, and stumbled out of the door. He froze as it closed behind him. He put his hands on his face, feeling his heart in his throat still and took a breath. Had that just happened?

“Oh, fuck.” He whispered to himself. _Ohfuckohfuckohfuck_. Rick knew. Rick had heard the whole discussion. He was fucked. Rick would never let him live this down. What if he threatened to tell the kids?

“Fuck.” He breathed again.

_Why the fuck was he still hard?!_

He moved, almost numb, through the lounge and up the stairs to the bathroom. Thank god the kids weren’t here. Beth wouldn’t shower until the morning and Rick… could go fuck himself. He locked the bathroom door. He stripped and turned on the shower. He considered a cold one but instantly changed his mind when the cold water touched him.

He warmed it and stood under the water, staring at the wall for a long moment.

“Did you come for a spanking?” Ricks voice echoed in his head and Jerry almost grimaced in response.

“Find someone else…” Beth had said.

“Seems like Beth has finished with you.” Rick’s cruel voice laughed. Jerry frowned. That’s not what he’d said… but… Jerry looked down at himself. At his modest hard on hanging, untouched and unrelenting between his legs.

“Fuck it.” He muttered, palming his own crotch.

“If my daughter is done with you…” Rick said inside Jerry’s head. “You’ll need someone else to order you around.”

Jerry stopped for a second, letting out an audible ‘No’ as he did so. Tried very hard to stop his imagination in its tracks.

“Nice try Jerry.” Ricks voice laughed. “We both know you’re too fucked up to stop.”

Jerry had no reply to his uncaring imagination except to start stroking himself again, the warmth of the water washing over his back as he leaned one hand into the wall.

“You never wanted Beth to punish you anyway.” Rick crooned. “It was always a man. You always wanted something in your ass.”

Jerry, balancing back a little and knelt in the shower, reached back with his free hand and pressed a finger against his anus.

“Disgusting.” Rick laughed.

Jerry closed his eyes.

“If you think I’m doing it for you, Jerry, think again.” Rick would probably say. “Get yourself off, you piece of shit.”

Jerry firmed his grip on his cock and added another finger to the pressure in his ass. He pressed them inside and shuddered at the stretch.

“I bet whoever you fucked in college wouldn’t even do this for you. Look at yourself.” Rick teased. “You were just a hole for him, right?”

Jerry had to stifle a moan as he felt the pressure building in his abdomen.

“Hope he taught you how to suck a cock, Jerry, because I won’t accept half assed jobs.” Ricks voice assured him. “The only thing your mouth would ever be good for, you waste of air.”

He pushed another finger inside himself, awkward though it was to do. Jerry groaned through his teeth, hoping no-one was walking passed the bathroom.

“You wouldn’t care even if they were, Jerry.” Rick whispered. He must smell like alcohol, Jerry reasoned. “And they wouldn’t give a shit, Jerry. They already know you’re filth. Frankly, if you didn’t disgust me so much, I’d have already utilised one of your two useful functions and fucked you until you could taste it.”

Jerry made an all-to-loud noise and came onto the shower floor, hunched over himself and three fingers in his ass, Rick’s voice in the back of his mind.

“Fuck off, Jerry. I’m done with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry (totally by accident) breaks some things Rick had been using. 
> 
> Completely unrelated to his new desire to masturbate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Rick's dialogue is a lot harder than it looks. :(
> 
> Also I make words up at random as I write. Any similarities to actual words are a by product of lack of imagination!

Rick was pissed.

He’d been gone for two days. Somehow Jerry had managed not only to fuck up the Ionic defibrillator he’d been working on – as if he’d simply decided to shove it off his workbench – he’d almost definitely rearranged the fucking shelves again.

He couldn’t blame the kids – they were still out – and Beth was at a conference out of town.

He would have thought the idle threat of embarrassing him on his most basic level would have made Jerry keep his distance. But apparently 54 hours was enough time to allow him to forget about it. Rick had been pent up from having to navigate home through additional federation security and nearly being shot to death and now he was seething.

He moved away from his ship, leaving his burned lab coat on the seat and stopped dead when he heard glass crunching under his boot. He glanced down.

The three corynthian crystals he had gone through so much trouble to get; had been sitting just under the bottom shelf of his workbench. Where he’d figured they couldn’t fall far and were out of the way. He ground his teeth to the point of noise. Two of them were broken. Shattered on the floor where they’d been sitting for three months, red shards of rare crystal staring at him like a challenge. Rick was too fucking sober for this shit.

“Jerry!” He snarled out loud, pulling his shirt off and ignoring the pull as it peeled off the burn on his arm. He was full in the mindset that he was going to kick Jerry’s pasty, useless ass as he stormed into the house. He snarled expletives to himself as he headed for the door of Jerry’s study, not even stopping to get a drink on the way. He didn’t bother knocking, either, he could hear the shitty music from inside. He flung the door open.

“Jerry, swear to fucking – swear to god, I’m going to kick your ass.” He snarled, slamming the door and crossing the room as Jerry turned his chair around.

“Rick!” He cried, startled and looked around wildly for a second and then tried to cover his computer screen. Distantly Rick was aware porn was playing, but was too livid to give a fuck.

“What have I s-aur-aid, Jerry?” He demanded, grabbing a handful of hair and slamming Jerry’s face into the keyboard. Holding him down onto his own desk while he was sitting in his chair. He was not wearing pants, either. Jerry’s face was red, he was panicking, spewing half formed words and pleas while desperately trying to keep himself covered.

Rick didn’t have to be a genius – even though he was – to figure this one out.

“Think I give a flying fuck about seeing your pathetic dick, Jerry?” He snarled. Jerry went still, breathing hard and trying to look around at him. “No-one cares about that,” he added with as much poison as he could manage, “not even Beth, remember?”

Jerry stared at him as much as he could from the corner of his eye.

“What the fuck have I said, Jerry, about going in- about messing with the garage?!” He demanded. “I leave for barely two days and you find the time to fuck it up? Do you- _uurp-_ have any idea how much coryinthian crystals are fucking _worth_ , Jerry?”

Jerry’s sputtered excuses and apologies came, as expected, and none of them were worth paying attention to.

“And you just fucking knock shit off the – right off the bench now, Jerry?” He asked, leaning even closer to Jerry’s ear, not bothering to lower his voice. “You know how lucky you were not to blow up, Jerry?”

Jerry was shaking now, eyes still glued to Rick as much as they could be, and replied with only silence but for his panicked breathing. Rick could practically hear his heart beating. He took a second to glance up at the screen at a slapping noise. He felt the smile curling on his lips before the mirth even hit his mind.

“Fucking, really, Jerry?” He laughed.

On the computer screen there was a man, naked, collared to the floor with his ass in the air and blindfolded. His cock hard and red hanging under his body. And if the cock ring was any indication it was staying that way for a while. Another man, dressed only in black denim jeans, stood behind him, a paddle in his hand, berating him for his behaviour. This man was older, a few years younger than Rick, maybe. Bald and callous. Rick let out a genuine laugh and shook his head, back to the task at hand.

“Nothing to say, Jerry?” He asked. Jerry hesitated, his eyes moving for the first time since he’d frozen, quick and panicked.

“I… I like it…” He managed, quiet and broken. Rick laughed again.

“Not the po-uugh-orn, Jerry, that isn’t a - that doesn’t fucking surprise me.” He told him. “The fucking garage, remember, Jerry? How you nearly blew your house up and decided to cost me a, a few thousand flurbos?”

He felt Jerry take a breath, like he was trying to steady himself, shifting slightly in the chair as if being held onto the desk was uncomfortable.  _Good_. Rick thought to himself.

“I… I was looking for… something.”

Rick raised an eyebrow.

“You’re going to have to tell me what that was, Jerry.” He warned.

Jerry swallowed and make a small shaking motion with his head. Rick snarled a few nasty words at him in frustration and stood, pulling the mans hair and dragging him out of the chair. Jerry followed with a few panicked gasps and Rick shoved him to the floor.

“Gotta tell you, Jerry, this is, this has been the easy way so far.” He warned, taking a few steps forward to follow his pathetic son in law as the man scrambled backward from him, bare from the waist down, until he hit a wall. Rick stood over him, almost laughing at Jerry’s wretched attempts to cover up. Like he gave a shit. Jerry stared at him, his eyes barely glancing at something behind him.   
Rick followed his gaze to find a bag sitting next to the desk. A small, dark sports bag. He smiled and moved to pick it up. Jerry made a spluttering plea behind him and then Rick felt something grabbing at the knees of his pants. Rick moved without really thinking about it, pivoting and shoving Jerry away from him with his knee. He followed the man down and shoved a hand into the back of his neck, pressing the side of his face into the carpet.

Jerry had got to his knees at some point and now he was face down and ass up. Rick glanced at the computer screen and chuckled at the symmetry.

“Christ Jerry,” Rick snarled, “almost like you were trying – like you wanted to end up here.” Rick ignored Jerry’s _‘No I did not!’_ and leaned down a little.

“Move, Jerry, and I’ll ki, kick your ass.” He warned. Jerry took a shaking breath and when Rick lifted his hand; Jerry stayed very still.

Rick almost pitied him, but couldn’t find the fucks to give, so instead he moved, picked up the bag and unzipped it. He couldn’t help it, he laughed. Rick knew that Jerry was going to hate him even more from this, but Rick couldn’t bring himself to care. So, he turned and emptied the contents of the bag onto the floor. A few dildos, butt plugs, bottles of lube and other assortment of related items spilled onto the floor. Jerry flinched as a dildo rolled into his hand, but also didn’t dare to move.

This was too good. Rick pulled out his phone and took a photo.

“Alright, Jerry.” He crouched, looking down at his son in law and was immediately reminded that he _really_ didn’t like him. He was very tempted to kick him while he was down. But, he sighed audibly, Beth still cared to the idiot for some reason. “If you fuck with my stu- my shit again and I’m going to send this photo,” he held the phone out to show him, “to every Rick I know. See how you feel when the citadel entourage visits next time.”

Jerry made a kind of weird squeaking noise that Rick took as agreement or understanding or both.

“Good, at least we’re on the same page.” He snarled, pocketing his phone. “Have a good day, Jerry.” And he turned to walk out of the room.

\--

Jerry was frozen in time.

Rick had burst in while he was masturbating to the idea of the man – no _a_ man. Not Rick. Surely he hadn’t been... Jerry had forgotten how strong he was, holding him down on the desk and then almost bodily throwing him to the floor. Rick was fucking terrifying to behold angry. But still... Jerry was hard. Harder now than what he’d been before Rick had stormed in. There’d been a distant and firmly ignored hope that Rick would take this a step further and... No. Jerry. Don’t go there...

Rick was walking towards the door, his long legs only a few strides from it and Jerry felt like he was underwater. In slow motion. He had seconds to make a decision.

The sensible part of his brain was screaming ‘ _NO_ ’. His id and his desperation made him lift his head from the carpet, watching Rick’s shoulders head for the door.

“Wait.” He said, almost too quietly. Jerry instantly regret it. Rick stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards him. The expression on his face a mix of disgust and knowing. Rick slung his hands in his pockets and didn’t move. Jerry didn’t dare shift his position and for a long moment there was a painful silence. Rick sighed.

“Something you want, Jerry?” He asked pointedly, raising a brow at him.

Jerry hesitated. He should tell Rick to forget it, to leave. Let him go back to his porn. Rick made a sound like a half-hearted laugh and shrugged.

“I mean, I know – I get what you want,” he looked pointedly at the computer screen, “but what do you want me to do about it?”

Jerry struggled to reply. Ricks gaze bored into him with the unrelenting feeling of knowing and Jerry could feel his face flame and his dick get even harder. He was going to hell. And he would probably love it.

But Rick... His father in law... that was... He shook his head, moving to sit up and tell Rick to forget it.

“Did I say you could move, Jerry?” Rick asked warningly. Jerry froze. “Put your face back on the floor unless you find your balls and figure out what to say.” He added with a snarl. Jerry, without even realising he was doing it, followed the instruction. He suddenly felt even more exposed than had already. He wanted to tell Rick to leave... He wanted to beg him to stay.

“Fine.” Rick sighed. “Let’s see if we can’t solve this little mystery.” The older man moved to the desk, pulling the chair out of the way and leaned down to pause the video.

“Four tabs at once, Jerry?” Rick asked derisively. “Can’t make a decision even about porn, huh? Not exactly surprising, I guess.”

“Interesting choices.” Rick mused. “Older man punishes his slave. Scientist testing college grads. Real su-uughp-ubtle, Jerry.” Rick glanced at him and Jerry found himself gaping like a fish, searching for an excuse. He didn’t find one. “Father finds grown son cheating, takes him to school. Christ, Jerry,” Rick laughed, “what search terms did you use?”

For a second Jerry thought Rick wanted him to answer, but was cut off the moment he made a sound.

“Never mind, got your history up.” Rick said. “Don’t know how private browsers work, Jerry?” Rick chuckled. “Come on, man.”

There was a moment of silence while Rick clicked through a few windows and then smiled when he found what he was looking for.

“Scientist, older man, punishment, spanking and daddy kink?” Rick asked. He looked down at him, Jerry’s cheek still pressed against the floor. Jerry felt the blush creep down to his neck and shoulders in shame. “Interesting mix, Jerry.”

Rick pushed back and stood straight again, stepping over a dildo on the floor and crouching ahead of him once again. He glanced at his watch, a hunk of technology Rick had probably slapped together over a glass of whiskey once, and sighed.

“I’ll give you thirty seconds, Jerry. Either talk or I’m leaving. Some of us have shit to do.” Rick growled, impatience seeping into every word.

Jerry almost physically felt the seconds start ticking by. He used five of them to take a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. Then he searched for words. Tried to figure out how speaking and breathing was meant to work at the same time. He could feel himself shaking. He wanted to tell Rick to leave, but instead what came out was;

“I want you to... to hurt me.” Almost a whisper. Rick snorted.

“I do that all the time, Jerry. While your pants – when you’re not half naked.” Rick pointed out.

“No, I... I want... to be punished.” Jerry explained, closing his eyes so he didn’t have to deal with the world for a second.

“That why you fucked with my garage?” Rick demanded angrily.

“No! No! That was... That was an accident!” Jerry assured him hurriedly.

“So, you want to be punished for nothing.” Rick concluded with a wry grin.

“No…” Jerry was still struggling to breathe. “Yes, I, I, want…” He fell silent and shook his head against the ground, no idea of how to put into words the things that he’d been masturbating about.

“I’m going to be honest, Jerry.” Rick told him, his voice smug and relaxed. Jerry had no idea how he could be so relaxed. “I think I know exactly what you want.”

Jerry glanced up at him, a spark of hope and relief in the back of his mind.

“But, I gotta tell ya, Jerry. Past few decades I’ve seen every corner of the universe – and fuck – had sex with most of it.” Jerry blinked at him in surprise but Rick continued regardless, “So, don’t hold any doubts about whether I could make it fucking _amazing_. Which begs the question of the day; why the fuck would I?”

Jerry hesitated, the acid sense of disappointment in his gut.

“I…” He breathed. “You can do anything… you want.” He told Rick.

Rick shone him a half-hearted smile.

“I don’t want to fucking _touch_ you, Jerry.” Rick pointed out matter of fact-ly. Jerry felt his face burning with shame and sincerely wondered why the fuck he _wanted this so badly._

Rick stood, moving like he was going to leave, Jerry’s mind raced for a moment in panicked need.

“I’ll tell Beth!” He blurted out quickly.

Rick froze before he’d moved away.

Jerry realised what he’d said and was quickly on his knees shaking his head, trying to think of both a way to apologise to the now furious man in front of him, but still manage to get him to stay. He couldn’t think of anything clever and his brain shorted out as soon as he met Rick’s gaze. The man was glaring at him as if he’d rather throw him out the window than speak with him further.

“You’ll tell Beth _what?_ ” Rick demanded quietly. Jerry had never heard him speak so steady. “That you begged her father to spank you? That you destroyed my shit? That you were masturbating when I walk in?” He offered flatly. Jerry didn’t know what to say. He was lost and confused as fuck and really, really hoping that Rick was on edge enough just to give him what he needed already.

There was a long, painful moment of silence.

“ _Fine_.” Rick snarled, muttering a few additional Spanish words under his breath. In the space of a second Rick reached down and grabbed a handful of Jerry’s collar and hauled him to his feet. Jerry has little choice but to follow as Rick forced him up and spun him slightly before shoving him into the desk again. Rick fisted a hand in his hair and shoved his face down roughly. Jerry grunted at the pain of his chest hitting the wood next to his computer, pleasure tingling along his cock. Rick pulled hard on his hair, pressing Jerry’s face into the wood.

“So we’re clear, I’m not going to stop.” Rick told him. “Until I get bored.”

Jerry had a fleeting moment of doubt, unsure on those parameters, but didn’t get the chance to voice it.

“Stay.” Rick ordered.

Then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should get pretty fun, but might take a while to be posted, I want to finish my other work first! 
> 
> Feedback most welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wait is over. 
> 
> Jerry's not sure if it ends up being what he wanted. 
> 
> Sure as hell what he needed, though.

Jerry didn’t dare to move. Well aware that the anticipation building in the bottom of his abdomen for Rick’s return was unhealthy, part of a deep seated unfulfilled emotional need or general fucked-upped-ness. But he didn’t move because for the first time, in a long time, he might get what he wanted.

He told himself that hadn’t been the aim of his careless searching of the garage. He convinced himself that this had all come to pass through a series of uncontrollable events.

He also had enough negative self-awareness to know that he was lying to himself.

He breathed his way through the agonisingly long wait. He had no idea if Rick would come back. No doubt that the man would find it hilarious to see how long Jerry would stay, bent half naked over a desk, waiting for his father in law to come and spank him. Possibly more. Half afraid that Rick would simply leave him here waiting for hours, not sure how long it would take for Jerry to build up the bravery to move. On the other hand, terrified that Rick would come back and… Jerry turned his head a little, the computer screen frozen with the man tied down, hard and bound, waiting for his punishment.

Jerry felt his cock twitch as he heard movement in the hall.

Ricks voice proceeded the man into the room and Jerry half glanced around before recalling he’d been told not to move. He stared resolutely at the wall, listening to Rick close the door behind him, talking as if he was on the phone.

“Ye-ough-ah, honey, take your time, I- I’ve got a whole list of things to do.” Rick said, his voice calm and collected. “There he is.” Jerry looked around slightly, Rick was holding a phone – Jerry’s phone – to his ear and grinning cruelly down at him. “Sure, love you to.”

Rick moved forward, his knee brushing the back of Jerry’s naked leg. “Jerry, don’t you wanna talk to your wife?” He asked, saccharine sweet.

“What?” Jerry sputtered, “Rick, n-” Rick put the phone up to his ear and mouth and into Jerry’s hand and Jerry tried to keep the stress out of his voice. “Hey, Beth.” He said, his heart once again hammering in his chest. “How’s the conference?” He shouldn’t be this hard right this moment.

“It’s a conference, Jerry, it’s fine.” Beth replied, almost in monotone. “I tried calling you three times, you didn’t pick up.”

“Oh… I must have left my phone downstairs.” Jerry admitted, wondering where the hell it had been. He heard Beth sigh over the phone. He would have apologised if Rick hadn’t chosen that exact moment to use his boot to kick his ankle, forcing his feet further apart. Jerry’s body went rigid as he slipped on the carpet.

“Oof… Everything’s fine!” Jerry said into the phone, panicking over the noise, unable to balance properly as Rick repeated the process on the other foot, putting all of Jerry’s weight though his chest, legs awkwardly spread to get his hips level with the table. He felt even more exposed, his control over his posture gone, forced to rely on the table for balance.

“What?” Beth said. “I… Okay, I just called to remind you to leave the gardeners pay in the mailbox tomorrow afternoon.”

“Right, yes, tomorrow.” Jerry agreed. “Can do.”

“And, stay out of dads way, okay?” She added. “He said you broke something and almost blew up the house.”

“Oh. What?” Jerry got distracted halfway through, sensing something hard touch his butt cheek, creating a ripple of goose bumps along his skin. He desperately tried to think of the appropriate response while his mind was racing. “Yes… I did. It was an accident.”

“Of course, it was.” Beth sighed. “Just… try not to blow up the house before I get back in a few days, yeah?”

“Yes, Beth.” He stammered, the touch on his ass shifting a little as Rick moved behind him somehow.

“Okay.” Beth said, the line going dead. Jerry pressed his forehead into the desk and breathed a sigh of relief. His panic subsided a little, recalling that Rick had put him in the worst situation.

“What the hell Rick?” He demanded, dropping the phone off the edge of the desk and onto the carpet.

“Jerry, shut the fuck up.” Rick told him firmly. The touch on his ass disappeared and one of Rick’s hands pressed into his lower back as if to hold him still. Not that he had the purchase to go anywhere. Jerry held his tongue, a thousand questions and complaints springing to mind.

What if Beth had _heard_ something? The thought was sickening and arousing and Jerry really wished he wasn’t finding out this much about himself.

Then there was pain.

With a sharp slap something landed on the centre of his ass cheek, burning pain into him, making him shout in surprise and try to turn to see _what the fuck_ had just happened.

“Stay!” Rick ordered, his voice snapping his brain back into gear. Jerry froze, halfway off the desk, twisted to see Rick standing beside him, one hand still on his back, the other one holding a black plastic looking paddle, and glaring at him. Jerry took a few breaths, quickly figuring out what had just happened. His excitement rose a little, the pain dulling in his ass, and he turned around and lowered himself back onto the desk. Moving so his ass was easy for Rick to access.

“That- Tha - S’what I thought, bitch.” Rick growled. “Nev- haven’t been spanked before, Jerry? Don’t answer that, I don’t care. We’ll start with five. I’ll add another five every ti-iiuh-me you make a noise.”

“Wait-” Jerry spoke before registering what Rick had said.

“Ten it is.” Rick chuckled. “Fucking useless with instructions aren’t ya?” Jerry ground his teeth, wanting to clarify what constituted a noise before-

 _Smack_.

Jerry grunted, his body jerking forward with the pain, the edge of the desk jutting into his hips.

“Another five.” Rick assured him derisively. “Thirteen to go, Jerry, or do you need a -fuck- a calculator?”

Jerry held his comment on his tongue, his face starting to burn with a mix of frustration and pain. How was he meant to stay completely silent?

 _Smack._ On the opposite cheek this time. Jerry breathed out through slightly pursed lips, the pain was sudden and sharp and much, much worse than Jerry had expected. He gripped the edge of the desk, gritting his teeth as Rick hit him again in the same place.

“Hurt more than you thought, huh, Jerry?” Rick asked, hitting him again. “Not as fun as you’d hoped?”

Jerry could feel himself starting to sweat, feeling suddenly tense with anticipation of the next hit from the paddle. He could hear the scathing tone in Rick’s voice and partly agreed. He had not anticipated this much pain. He had also not anticipation the seconds following each impact, as the edge of the pain faded, the shudder of relief and endorphins that flood his body to the bone. He had not expected to get harder with each impact of Rick’s paddle. He was, at this point, struggling to stay silent, biting his lip to stop himself from making a noise of pain – or worse – one of enjoyment. It was bad enough Rick could see what this was doing to him. He didn’t need to hear it, too.

“Five more.” He heard Rick add and Jerry had no idea what sound he’d made, the thought quickly drowned out by another hard slap on his ass. There was a pause to proceedings as he felt Rick move around behind him and Jerry took a second to realise he’d closed his eyes at some point. He took a few deeps breaths and tried to pull himself together. Then Rick started again, impacting from the opposite angle as if he’d switched arms. The impacts refused to fall into a pattern, Rick obviously consciously spacing them erratically, stopping Jerry from being able to predict them.

He heard Rick laughing and tilted his head to confirm that he wasn’t hallucinating.

“Or -eugh- more fun than you’d hoped.” Rick said, hitting him in the middle of his ass, both cheeks and over his anus. “You realise you’re, fucking, sticking your ass up for it, Jerry?”

Jerry focussed and felt himself go red as he realised he was. Angling his hips and lower back to poke up ass towards Rick, as if begging for another blow. Rick complied, once. Hard and off centre. Then Jerry heard the paddle hit the floor.

“You can keep it.” Rick offered snarkily. “Add it to your bag of to-oouh-ys.”

Jerry was trying to catch his breath, turning his head to the side. Passed the computer screen he could see the edge of the mess Rick had made of his sports bag. The pain in his ass sung, his skin still burning, but it faded into the background as Jerry’s nerves returned, knowing his father in law was watching him.

“Speakin’ of which.” Rick muttered, grabbing a handful of Jerry’s hair and forcing him to face the wall before moving away. “Got a favourite, Jerry? Got one that you like to use? Ooh, this one has, fucking, _batteries_ Jerry. Look at you. _Man of the house_.” Jerry could hear Rick, placing things on the desk, but didn’t want to invoke more anger by moving to look. “Or does any co- any dick do you?” He added. “Let’s find out.” Jerry was confused for a moment while Rick fussed, right up until he felt cold lubricant drop from somewhere above him and into the crack of his ass, pouring on until it slid down his cheeks and onto his balls and started to drip on the floor.

“Wait.” He said quietly, instinctively moving to stand straighter. Rick stopped him cold, a boot hooking his leg to stop him standing and a hand in his hair to shove him back down onto the desk.

“Fucking, _wait,_ Jerry?” He demanded. “Wait for what? F-for, for you to grow a pair?” Rick leaned down to snarl into his ear. “ _You asked_ for this, now you want to wait? What, your cock not hard enough yet?”

“No….” Jerry could feel his voice wavering and tried to swallow it down. “I haven’t… I’m not…”

“Use your words, Jerry.” Christ it sounded like a slur when Rick used his name.

“It’ll hurt.” Jerry started. “I’m not… open enough.”

Rick’s chuckle felt much closer than Jerry knew it was.

“Your ass is red from spanking and you’re worried about your fucking asshole being sore?” He laughed. “Fine. I’m not -eugh- touching you.” Rick let him go and moved away. “Sixty seconds, Jerry.”

Jerry froze for a long moment, sensing the seconds start to tick away from him. Then he moved, ignoring the fact that Rick was watching him, ignoring the fact he was more aroused than ever by that, and leaned up on the desk, collecting a handful of lube from his ass and reaching around himself to awkwardly massage around his anus. He could feel the time pressure so, instead of taking it slow as he usually would, he pressed two fingers inside himself, grimacing at the slight discomfort before starting to rub it out. Pressing in as deep as he could reach with his legs splayed and against the desk, he quickly added a third, his muscles barely complaining. His dick singing. He made a noise life a stifled moan, his cock rubbing slightly against the wood of the desk.

He knew he looked shameful. This whole thing was shameful. He was against his desk, porn on his wife’s computer, his sex toys all over the floor, working his asshole open while his father in law stood a few feet from him, counting down until he could shove a dildo in his ass.

 _Fuck_ this was so fucking wrong. Jerry had never been so hard in his life. Eager to come, desperate for this to last.

“Time.” Rick told him. All the warning Jerry got before his wrist was yanked away and there was an intrusion at his ass. Rick shoved, hard, the lube squelching a little as the dildo penetrated him roughly. Jerry snarled in discomfort and surprise as Rick shoved it in deep in one stroke and using it like a lever to shove him forward and back down onto the desk.

“Ahh… Fuck.” Jerry breathed, pulling his hand away from Rick and using his arms to cushion his head.

“That’s what it is, Jerry.” Rick assured him, pressing against the toy until it was bottomed out in him, Jerry could feel a base of some kind preventing it from penetrating further. Rick held it for a moment and Jerry breathed through the stretch, the discomfort in his lower back making him want to rut into something. His cock still hanging, neglected and hard between his legs. It was pulsing with need.

Then the pressure of Rick’s hand left entirely, and the dildo started gently sliding out with the pressure of Jerry’s muscles and the lubrication. Jerry frowned at the desk in confusion, the sensation of the motion sending tendrils of pleasure along his cock. The weight of the dildo making the slide faster as gravity caught it. The sound it made as it slid free of his ass made Jerry cringe, it popped out and hit the floor, bouncing and rolling into his foot.

“Not a favourite, Jerry?” Rick asked, his voice shifting behind him. “Didn’t even make an effort. I feel bad for anyone who puts an actual dick in you.” There was another dildo pressing at his entrance. “At least try to hold it this time.” The new dildo was hard, no flex to it like the silicone of the last one, and stretched him further as Rick pressed it in. Again, it was pushed in as far as it could go, filling Jerry to the point of discomfort.

Rick held it steady for a long moment and Jerry made a conscious effort to clench, to grip it with his muscle tone. Rick let go and, despite Jerry’s efforts, the dildo started to slide.

“Oh, look at, look at it go!” Rick said. “Fucking desperate for something in there, can’t get it to stay.” The man added. “Typical you.”

Jerry could hear him unscrewing his flask, heard the liquid swishing in it, and closed his eyes trying to concentrate. His body was almost shaking with the effort to suck the plastic cock back in.

“Here.” Rick said and the sliding stopped. “Let me warm it up.” Rick pressed it in firmly, Jerry could feel the man leaning in closer to his leg and pull it back until just the end was inside him. Jerry made an involuntary noise, somewhere between a moan and a weak plea, nearing the edge of coming onto the carpet as Rick fucked the dildo back into him, pressing in and out firm and fast for an all too brief moment, stopping hilt deep and letting go. Jerry’s mind had to scramble to change gears, provide resistance to the motion of the dildo before losing it again. He held himself stiff, not wanting to trigger an orgasm, desperate to be touched.

“Rick…” He started weakly. “Please.”

“What?” Rick replied, sounding half distracted.

“I…” Jerry breathed through his nose, trying to gather his thoughts while holding the toy inside himself. “I need to come-”

“I’m sta-aaugh-nding behind you, man, I can see your pathetic dick leaking from here.” The scientist snarled at him. “Stop stating the obvious and be _clear_ , Jerry.”

Jerry groaned into the desk, trying desperately to hold on to the dildo in his ass, but gravity had started to take a hold of it. Its own weight dragging out of him.

“Come- c’mon Jerry, hold it in.” Rick laughed, his flask swishing again.

Jerry tried, he really did, but once again it made a small _pop_ and fell out of him. The sensation made Jerry hold his breath, pressure gathering in his abdomen and up behind his balls.

“Almost there.” Rick assured him, another dildo already pressing into his anus as Jerry tried to recover. It was slightly wider, sliding inside him easily. The ripples or veins of the surface of the silicone cock nipped at the ring of muscles it was penetrating and Jerry had to bite down on his arm to stop himself from moaning. It half worked.

“Jerry, you’re gonna make a mess soon.” Rick told him, pushing the dildo in and letting it go once again. Almost instantly it started to slide out. Jerry barely had the time to try and hold it in before it was halfway out. Jerry nodded weakly in agreement, sweating heavily on the desk and willing his orgasm to hold out for as long as it could.

“I can return-”

“What, the favour?” Rick asked doubtfully. “If, if you want a cock to suck, Jerry, here.” The dildo was pulled from his ass and Jerry squealed a little as Rick yanked his head up by his hair and put the dildo on the table in front of him.

Jerry didn’t have the time to protest or argue before Rick pressed his head down and forced his mouth over the head of the lubricated black silicone. The man pressed down hard, the head of the cock against his tongue and his lips sealing around the veins carved into the cocks surface. Jerry gagged a little as it approached the back of his throat, pressing his hands into the desk to prevent his going any further, and desperately suppressed his reflex. Rick held his head there for a moment, mouth full of molded cock, barely able to breathe through his nose and terrified Rick would force it further. 

“You keep telling me I’d enjoy it.” Rick hissed at him. “S-so, prove it.” He let go and moved away and Jerry took a moment to pull up and breathe normally.

He ignored the fact he knew where this had been and was incredibly grateful he’d cleaned himself earlier. He pressed his lips together and, ignoring the taste of the lube and the toy, sucked it down like it was a real cock. It had been a long time, but he remembered the basics. He pressed down until he was as far as comfortable, using one arm to balance himself on the desk and the other to grip the rest of the shaft and massage what he couldn’t reach with his mouth. He got comfortable in his motions, imagining that he was doing this to himself, giving his cock some much needed attention.

“Wooooow.” Rick said, sarcasm in his tone. “You’re an _artist_ Jerry. I’m just… Poor Beth, man. If that’s the level of effort you put into oral sex? Her se- her love life has been even worse than I feared. And this is considering I’d _already_ met you.”

Jerry felt himself flame at that, as if disappointing Rick by sexually dissatisfying his daughter was somehow worse of an insult than all of the other insults he’d suffered today, and he lifted his head to turn and argue the point. Rick was, of course, faster. Hand on the back of his head before he’d escaped and a mouth against his ear.

“Truth hurts, Jerry.” Rick told him, his hot breath against his cheek and the smell of liquor in his nose. A tingling spun across his skin and down into his bones as Rick continued. “Yo- you can argue all you want, but remember: you’re bent over a desk like a bitch and not two minutes ago were begging me to let you suck my cock. You don’t have a high road, Jerry, you’re down in the dirt here with me. So, be a good little bitch and suck the fucking dildo in your mouth and be _grateful_ I’m letting you do that.”

Jerry complied, the hand on his head encouraging him back down onto the dildo, pressing the cock further than he was strictly comfortable with.

“C’com, work at it.” Rick said before moving away entirely. Jerry focussed on his task, trying to get as much of the toy into his mouth as he could, stopping before he gagged and desperately trying to move in a way that proved he could suck a cock. The sound of a vibrator flicked on and made Jerry flinch a little in surprise. It stopped just as quickly.

“Fre- fresh batteries, Jerry, how co-oouh-onsiderate of you.”

Jerry paused, confused, wondering which toy-

“You stopped.” Rick warned, and Jerry went back to his faux blow job. He didn’t stop even as he felt a new pressure behind him. His cock pulsed with need. He almost wanted to say _thank you_ as Rick started to press the toy inside him, slower than before, allowing him almost to adjust on the way as the head of the toy widened. And widened. It wasn’t a dildo, it was one of the plugs. And not one of the small ones. Jerry groaned in discomfort as it continued to widen, stretching him to the point of pain. Rick paused.

“Man up, Jerry.” He commented and continued to push the plug inside him. Jerry tensed in discomfort and pain, making the sensation even more severe until the plug advanced to the taper and quickly sunk inside him. The stem of the plug holding his hole open, plugged on either side by silicone. Then Rick turned it on, flicking the switch a few times to up the settings of the vibration. The buzz rippling through his ass and down into his balls and cock and up into his abdomen. He’d been close before and the vibrator brought him right back to the edge again, desperately wanting to touch himself, trying in vain to work hard on the cock in his mouth while Rick watched on.

For a moment Jerry was sure he’d come like that. Dildo in his mouth and plug in his ass, dick as yet untouched. But Rick, sensing that perhaps it was too easy, once again pressed a hand to the back of his head and forced him down onto the dildo. Jerry made a strangled noise of surprise.

“Swallow, Jerry.” Rick suggested. “Can’t expect me to believe you’ve never deep throated one of these.”

Jerry hadn’t, but wasn’t in a position to disagree, close to orgasm and feeling filled at both ends by silicone, the skin of his ass on fire still. Sore even from the air touching it. He swallowed, trying to suppress his gag as Rick encouraged him down further. Almost as if he was trying to fuck his face with the dildo. The idea of Rick fucking his face tipped him. The image racing through his head of his father in law, hands in his hair, distractedly using his mouth as a sheath brought reality slamming down on him; he closed his eyes and came.

The orgasm invaded his senses like few ever had, as if every muscle in his body had been released at the same time. He turned to jelly and, as Rick let go of his head, he sank. Sliding off the desk and down to his knees on the floor, spent and suddenly exhausted; extremely satisfied. He was sweating and starting to cool by the time he’d blinked himself back into existence.

Rick made a disgusted noise above him and Jerry was shoved forward, unable to offer resistance, his face pressed into the carpet.

“You made a mess, Jerry.” Rick pointed out, grinding his head into the warm, sticky ejaculate on the carpet. “Cle- clean it.”

Jerry, without even thinking about it, still high from his orgasm, turned his head slightly and pressed his tongue into the carpet. It was only after a moment he registered his disgust with his own actions, while ignoring the overwhelming sense of _yes_ in the back of his mind. There was a noise somewhere above him, like a message tone. He continued to clean the carpet, the gritty dirt, the polyester of the carpet and his own semen mixing together to be altogether disgusting. He shuddered at the thought.

“Ugh.” Rick sighed. “Stay out of the garage, Jerry… Peace oo-out.” Followed by the sound of the door closing.

Jerry looked up from the carpet, his head spinning. Rick was gone. The older man had left him half naked, his own come on his face, the plug still vibrating in his ass, after giving one of the best orgasms of his life.

Jerry really hated himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I was working on some other things and was waiting for a wave of genius. One sort of came. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it?
> 
> Also, if you notice any mistakes or anything let me know!


End file.
